Purple
by Sapphire Wych
Summary: Set about an hour after 3x16. Annie is reminded of something Auggie said in Amsterdam so she asks him about it. "One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war." Oneshot. Just fluff, enjoy! Sapphire


**Hi everyone! So, this is my very first **_**Covert Affairs**_** fic, and it's a continuation of the season three finale**_**, Lady Stardust**_**. If you like this, check out some of my other stories for **_**The Hunger Games, Divergent, **_**and **_**Maximum Ride. **_**Read and review, and don't be afraid to criticize me so I can be a better writer!**

**~Sapphire **

**Oh, and before I forget, I don't own anything from **_**Covert Affairs**_**, much to my disappointment! On with the fic!**

"One, two, three, four; I declare a thumb war." Annie and Auggie both have grins in place as their thumbs begin a duel for dominance. They're both situated on Annie's bed, her legs thrown across his lap and his arm –the one not attached to the hand locked in the thumb war –is wrapped around the curve of Annie's slender waist. Annie's mouth works its way into a frown as he pins her thumb down, while Auggie releases a slow grin.

"You're slipping, Walker!" he teases. "I remember when you used to be hard to beat!" Annie means to come back with a scathing –yet still teasing –retort but all that comes out is a breathy laugh and a voice not nearly as steady as she'd like it to be.

"I guess I'm just a little distracted tonight."

"Is that a good thing?" Annie nods, even though he can't see her.

"It's definitely a good thing..." She trails off as his thumb releases hers, and his whole hand comes up to cup her cheek. Her eyes close involuntarily and a soft sigh of contentedness eases its way from her mouth as his meets it.

Their first kiss, less than an hour ago, was incredible, full of passion, and want, and need. Annie had thought that that first kiss was as close to perfection as anything could possibly get, but she was wrong. The one they share now is less frantic, sweeter, with their lips just barely pressed together, but it somehow conveys all that words or kisses could, and then some. Auggie slowly pulls back, another smile gracing his lips, leaving Annie wanting more. She draws back as well, however, understanding Auggie's reservations.

This turn in their relationship is new to them, and they both know it's not just a one night stand, or a friends with benefits situation. Their friendship is much too valuable to them to jeopardize it in that way, and they know they're both in it for a long-term, serious relationship. It's too early for them to move faster than a gentle kiss or two.

"How are you feeling?" Auggie asks. To an outsider, the question would seem to come from out of the blue, but Annie knows this man like the back of her hand. His question is asking about her state of mind, about her thoughts on the new aspect of their relationship. They haven't done much talking yet, although that's what Auggie had been planning on doing before his hand landed on her stomach to trail up her side and to her cheek, causing her nerves to explode with pleasure and every thought and feeling but his tender touch to fly out of her head.

"I'm feeling... perfect." Annie injects all the joy she can into the phrase and smiles widely, allowing Auggie to lift his sensitive hands to her face to trace the contours of her lips.

"Me too." They lapse into a comfortable silence, with Annie leaning against Auggie's firm chest, and Auggie's arms tightening around her waist, tracing small circles of fire on her skin, even through the willowy fabric of her shirt. Annie's thoughts drift to all her memories and she tries to puzzle out when it was that he realized his feelings for her. She realized hers in Barcelona, but he had been planning on asking Parker to marry him that she hadn't acted on those thoughts.

A new thought –a memory –enters Annie's mind of when she went to Amsterdam on the Khalid mission and Auggie had flown out to back her up. The memory she's thinking of particularly is one of the ones she made when they had been on the barge.

_"One of these days, I'll describe you to yourself. It's a hell of a parlour game." _ Annie smiles at the memory and is suddenly very curious about what he would say.

"Auggie?" she asks quietly.

"Hmmm?" is his lazy reply.

"Remember in Amsterdam when you said that one day you'd describe me to myself?" Auggie plants a chaste kiss in Annie's golden hair and then shifts on the bed so he's facing her, his legs crossed underneath him. Annie mimics the position and takes his hand in hers.

"So, you really want to know what you look like?" Auggie questions casually.

"Yes."

"Okay then. Well, when I think of you, I see purple hair down to your feet, a tangled, frizzy mess. You have orange eyes, slitted like a cat's, and your face is perfectly round with green skin covered with pink polka dots. Your arms and legs are yellow tentacles with little suction cups all over them, and you have mitten shaped hands. Your actual body-" Auggie is cut off as Annie scoffs at him, a laugh detracting from the offended tones. She slaps him lightly on the arm.

"I DO NOT look like that!" she tells him jokingly. He looks confused for a moment, scratching his head in a mocking gesture.

"You don't?" He snaps his fingers abruptly. "Oh wait! I was thinking of Barber!" Auggie grins his bright grin when he hears Annie's laugh.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly how Barber looks," she teases with a wink he can't see. "But, really, Auggie! What do I look like to you?" Auggie's voice hushes slightly, and becomes husky when he answers.

"Honestly, in my mind, there aren't words to describe how beautiful you are." Annie is silent for a moment and Auggie thinks that maybe he shouldn't have been so blunt, but then he feels her lips on his once again and their breaths are stolen away as Annie's hands wrap around his neck and his hands tangle in her fair hair. When they pull apart, out of breath but both grinning, Auggie loosely wraps a lock of Annie's hair around his index finger.

"Are you sure your hair isn't purple?"

**Not really my best, but I shall post anyway. What do you guys think? Please leave a bit of constructive criticism if you could!**

**~Sapphire**


End file.
